heaven vs hell
by Sabaku no Miko
Summary: Sai está enamorado de sus dos mejores amigos y lo peor que es bisexual. Siendo enviados por Dios y el Diablo, un ángel y un demonio le ayudarán a tomar una difícil decisión... trayéndole bastantes dolores de cabeza y monetarios. Sasunaru, SaiGaa/GaaSai?xD


holaaaaaaaaaaa... aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y... bueno espero que les guste y nada más 

espero reviews y de antemano les agradesco... jojojojojojoojjojo

Capítulo 2¿Mi ángel y mi demonio! por Sabaku no Miko

**CAPITULO 2¿Mi ángel y mi demonio! **

**Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de cierto moreno – que dormía profundamente en su mundo de ensueños- hasta que un extraño peso cayó encima de él, despertándole en el acto. **

**- ¿Qué rayos fue eso...? – musitó perezoso mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **

**Preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido, se sentó en la cama intentando abrir los ojos aun somnoliento. Vio una almohada en el suelo. Tal vez aquello le había interrumpido su gran y desastroso sueño. O al menos eso pensaba antes de haber visto a un extraño chico rubio con alas que le examinaba curioso delante de su cama**

**- ¿Ah?...- miró al individuo unos segundos- ¿Qué...? Esto es un sueño... – se frotó los ojos para cerciorarse si estaba aún durmiendo.**

**- ¡Uf¡Hasta que despiertas, hombre! – Le regañó el chico alzando sus cortos brazos- Pero que manera de dormir tienes. Hace un buen rato he estado esperando a que despertaras – criticaba el rubio con una fingida pose seria- Eres un dormilón- sonrió zorrunamente mientras se subía a la cama para acercarse.**

**Sai no contestó nada ante lo que naruto le decía, ya que no sabía si estaba despierto o aun dormido. Si se trataba de una pesadilla o un sueño en el cual de un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía un muchacho de perfecta belleza, con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y con un traje blanco apretado en partes estratégicas que dejaban a la luz sus atributos, con una camisa que no tenía abrochado los dos primeros botones y que le daba una sensualidad e inocencia a su presencia...**

**Por supuesto que aceptaba quedarse en coma para retener a ese chico. **

**- ¿Quién mierda eres tú?- preguntó confuso mientras intentaba asimilar que estaba bien despierto- No me digas que… ¿Eres un gigoló o algo por el estilo? Porque si es así, no he pedido ninguno de esos servicios… o al menos eso creo- añadió abrumado- Estoy seguro que ayer no tome nada- musitó para sus adentros.**

**El rubio le miró extraño unos segundos. ¿Pero qué carajo estaba diciendo ese humano? Se concentró… **

**- ¡Ah!- pareció entender lo que había dicho el pelinegro… pero al final se rindió- E-etto… ¿Un gigoló¿Qué es un gigoló?- preguntó de forma inocente el pequeño rubio. **_**(N/a: hago honores a los pequeñines xD**_

**- ¿No sabes lo que es un gigoló!- cuestionó un exaltado Sai**

**- Mmm… No…- contestó avergonzado mientras se rascaba su mejilla. **

**- Pues un gigoló es un hombre que tiene sexo con alguien por dinero- **

**- …- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que comenzaba adquirir un fuerte sonrojo- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO SOY ALGO ASÍ, BAKAAAA!- chilló apenado.**

**- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? Estás en mi casa, sobre mi cama y además con ese traje tan apretado que se te ve hasta el alma- explicó entrecerrando los ojos- Y para colmo, jamás en mi vida te he visto. Creo que son suficientes razones para pensar que eres eso- El rubio rió nervioso. **

**- Bueno… la verdad es que no es mi culpa de que me vista así- infló sus mejillas enfadado- Ese viejo de dios me obligó a ponerme este traje… y- se detuvo al ver la cara estupefacta del moreno- ¿Y POR QUE TE TENGO QUE ESTAR EXPLICANDO!- agitó sus brazos. **

**- No lo sé…- bostezó- Al grano¿Quién eres?- interrogó serio. **

**- Bueno para que te lo sepas…- flotó en el aire y se señaló- Yo soy tu ángel y vengo para ayudarte- sonrió orgulloso. **

**- Mi… ¿ángel?- arqueó las cejas incrédulo.**

**- ¡Sí!**

**- Es un sueño verdad…- se peñiscó el brazo- O será que de veras ayer tome algo…- vio al rubio que seguía sonriendo- … Porque para que te esté viendo y me digas eso no le encuentro otra solución- se agarró la cabeza más confuso.**

**- ¡Pero si es verdad¿Es que estás ciego que no ves estas alitas?- decía mientras se daba media vuelta para mostrárselas.**

**El moreno quedó levemente boquiabierto, pero no por las alas que el bello ángel rubio le mostraba sino… por su trasero bien formado.**

**- Sí, las puedo ver…- dijo embobado para luego mover bruscamente la cabeza y contestarle bien- Sin embargo, no creo todavía que eres un ángel… tal vez seas producto de mis alucinaciones- el rubio le fulminó con la mirada- ¿De verdad que lo eres?- preguntó al ver que volaba por la habitación.**

**- Sí, lo soy… ¡Y me siento muy orgulloso de serlo!- descendió a su misma altura. **

**- Mmm… ¿Y qué haces en mi cama¿Cuál es tu ayuda?**

**- Etto… lo siento-decía disculpándose y bajándose de la cama del moreno mientras éste lo seguía con la mirada- He venido a la tierra para ayudarte con tu problema…**

**- ¿Problema?...- preguntó anonadado- ¿Cuál problema? **

**- ¿Cuál más crees tú?- se mofó- El hecho de que te gusta Sakura y Gaara a la misma vez. Digamos que eso… no puede ser- jugó con su dedo nervioso.**

**- ¡Ah¿Y sólo para eso viniste a la tierra?- a pesar de que pensaba que era una gran tontería lo que estaba diciendo, le creyó al pequeño ángel.**

**- Sí, así que prepárate porque tengo que explicarte muchas cosas- explicó serio a la vez que se acomodaba en la cama de Sai para comenzar su larga plática y su razón por la que lo vino a ayudar precisamente a él.**

**- De acuerdo, pero primero debo ducharme- dijo levantándose de la cama para ir al armario a buscar una toalla- Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine…**

**- Mmm… de acuerdo…- finalizó sonriendo echando una miradita a la casa del pelinegro, que por cierto no dejaba de observar sus movimientos casi como si estuviera tratando de su pequeña presa para determinar el momento de saltarle encima. **

**Ignorante de la mirada de Sai, Naruto comenzó a curiosear cada rincón de la habitación, sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que veía - ¡WOO!... ¿Pero qué es eso…! – Se cuestionó al divisar una lámpara de lava que se encontraba sobre una mesa- ¡Mira esa cosa que sube y baja! Increíble (**_**N.A: que inocente XD)**_

**- Eso es una lámpara de lava y no tiene…- sin concluir la explicación al extravagante rubio, éste lo ignoró y corrió desesperadamente por toda la casa preguntando¿QUÉ ES ESTO?... ¿Y ESTO OTRO…¿PARA QUÉ SIRVE ESTO? ; provocando que el moreno comenzara a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.**

**- Oe chibi ¿Qué no te puedes quedar tranquilo por un momento?- preguntó arqueando sus cejas claramente enfadado.**

**-¡Ah! Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que veo estas cosas ya que en el cielo…- se excusó riendo nervioso- … no las hay… y por eso me emociono un poco- agachó la cabeza apenado y ¿dulce a la vez?**

**- Ok…- finalizó resignado- Quédate aquí y no rompas nada¿Entendiste?- se retiró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. **

**- ¡Sí!- aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**Antes de entrar al baño a ducharse, el dueño de casa no pudo evitar observar detenidamente la parte trasera del rubio – mientras que éste daba vueltas revisando las cosas-. Pues si que tenía una muy buena retaguardia el angelito. **

**- Oe… **

**- ¿Nani?- se detuvo de examinar los objetos que estaban cerca de él.**

**- Te preguntaré algo… ¿Puedo verdad?- añadió tragando saliva **

**- Por supuesto¿Cuál Sai-kun? – sonrió acercándose al moreno.**

**- Esto…- adquirió una pose mucha más seria de lo normal (N/a¿E**_**so de verdad puede ocurrir?)- ¿E**_**s normal que los Ángeles tengan… buen… culo?**

**-…- el rubio quedó boquiabierto y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la voz- e-eres… ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO¡Y DEJA DE MIRAR MI TRASERO, DESGRACIADO¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES, D-DEGENERADO!- protestó sonrojado por la furia y vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos. **

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te mire el culo? Lo tienes lindo y bien formado – aprobó como si de un experto se tratara. **

**- ¡Ese no es el punto, degenerado!- alegaba el rubio de mala manera**

**- ¿Puedo tocarlo…?- se acercó al rubito de forma decidida.**

**- ¿NANI¡Estás de broma¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE TE DEJARÉ TOCARLO¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – Gritó chillando mientras volaba por la habitación espantado- No puedo creer que me hayan enviado contigo- sollozó **

**- Pero si sólo quiero comprobar si es blandito o no ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- el rubio le iba a protestar pero no le dejó- Además, deberías sentirte alabado que yo, un hombre hecho y derecho… en ciertos aspectos claro, se fije en tu trasero. Debes sentirte importante de que me haya fijado en ti ¿No crees?- sonrió maliciosamente.**

**En realidad se sentía más deprimido que halagado y la modestia que irradiaba Sai era para ponerse a llorar… **

**- Eres un pervertido sin remedio, baka- refunfuñó con un mohín.**

**- Vamos… déjame tocarlo- intentaba de convencerle de forma picarona mientras que poco a poco acorralaba al rubio a la pared- Sólo será un pequeño apretón y nada más… etto… ¿Cómo te llamabas?- susurró sensualmente.**

**- Naruto- contestó sofocado por su cercanía.**

**- Eso mismo Naru-chan- sonrió un poco.**

**- ¡No! Ni loco¡Así que aléjate! - gritaba de manera desesperada a la vez que retrocedía para que Sai no lograra su cometido, éste sin escuchar sus alegatos lo acorraló contra la pared dejándolo sin salida y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos haciendo que el ojiazul se sonrojara- O-oe te dije que no… y-y… ¿Para dónde va esa mano…¡Aléjate, aléjate!- protestaba. **

**- Vamos, relájate… es solo curiosidad…- susurró.**

**Levantó su mano para tomar fuertemente la nalga de Naruto, provocando que nuestro rubio se sonrojara más que un tomate- Sólo fue eso… ¿ves que no duele?- dijo sonriendo como si estuviese en la gloria.**

**- Degenerado… me tocaste ¡y sin mi permiso! Además fue con toda la mano… ¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE SERIA CON UN DEDO!... – se explicó llorando **

**- Con un dedo no tiene gracia, además no es mi culpa que estés tan bueno- se encogió de hombros mientras lo liberaba.**

**- Desgraciado… ¡Me has ultrajado!- chilló volando por toda la estancia. **

**- Etto… antes de todo esto ¿No tenías que explicarme algo?- enarcó una ceja**

**- ¿Ah¡Sí, por supuesto! Esto… ¿por donde empiezo?- pensó en voz alta mientras se colocaba la mano en su barbilla algo nervioso.**

**- Bueno, antes de que me tires toda esa mierda iré a tomar una ducha. Tengo que ir a la Universidad, así que tendrás que esperar- explicó sin más.**

**- Ok… ¡Pero no te retrases!- le advirtió acomodándose un vez más en la cama del moreno, mientras observaba con más atención la casa de Sai al pasar sus ojos por el susodicho se percata que se estaba desnudando enfrente de él- ¡AHHHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cubriendo su rostro con las manos- ¿Q-qué rayos crees que haces!**

**- ¿Tú que crees? Desnudándome obviamente… ¿O acaso crees que me duche con la ropa puesta? Es algo de sentido común (**_**N.A: Neko aquí me inspire en ti -)**_

**- Pe…pero ¿Es necesario que lo hagas en mi presencia?- preguntó aun sofocado por la escena.**

**- ¿Y eso que importa? Tú… eres un hombre y yo también, por lo tanto ambos tenemos poll… - dejó la frase inconclusa al notar lo enfadado que le miraba el angelito.**

**- … - **

**- Ok… Ambos tenemos pene, así que no importa…- meditó unos instantes y añadió- Aunque la longitud tendríamos que comparar… **

**- ¡Pues a mí si que me importa!- le gritó más sonrojado- Así que desnúdate en el baño y no aquí…- **

**- Estás exagerando mucho, enano. ¿Nunca antes has visto a un chico desnudo?- preguntó sonriendo al ver que había dado en la llaga.**

**- Etto…- juntó sus dedos con nerviosismo- La verdad… la purita verdad… es que no- confesó apenado.**

**- ¿En serio? Y yo lo decía por bromear- dijo escéptico por la inocencia que tenía aquel niño-ángel… o lo que fuese (N/a: ¬¬)**

**- Jeje… pues nunca-**

**- ¿Nunca has visto un pene o algo por el estilo?- le interrogó cada vez más incrédulo. ¡Pero en que mierda de mundo vivía! **

**- No, jamás en mi vida o… como quieras llamarle- sonrió sonrojado. **

**- Pobre…- cerró los ojos con lamento- ¿En qué mundo vives? **

**- ¿Estás ciego o qué¡Soy un ángel! Y vivo en el cielo¿en dónde más podría estar?- preguntó amurrado. **

**- Está bien, no importa. Ahora estas en la tierra así que tendrás que acostumbrarte, así que con tu permiso debo irme…- sacándose por completo el pantalón y quedando ante Naruto como Dios lo trajo al mundo se fue al baño**

**- ¡E-espera! - decía mientras daba vueltas para darle la espalda al ojinegro, este no presto atención a esto y entro al baño para poder ducharse. Escuchó la regadera… ¿y ahora qué rayos hacía?**

**Una brillante idea se le ocurrió. Emocionado por aquel extraño mundo, se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana, en donde veía a las personas caminar, uno que otro niño jugaba con una lata vacía, u otras conversaban acerca del tiempo, etc. - ¡WO! Sugoi… ¡Hay tantas cosas extrañas e impresionantes en la tierra que…! - pero antes de poder terminar su frase, un extraño ruido acompañado de un humo negro cubrió la habitación.**

**Naruto ante esto y con mucho temor de un salto se escondió debajo de la cama. El humo se disipaba con el transcurso de los segundos y la silueta de un hombre comenzó a notarse. Por el miedo que sentía, el rubio decidió no asomarse… a pesar de que su curiosidad le dictaba que echase una pequeñita miradita.**

**- "¿Qué… qué rayos fue eso…?" -pensaba asustado- "Es como… como si hubiera explotado una bomba o algo así…"- cerró sus ojos con fuerza- "¡Quiero a mi mamá!"- lloró de forma chibi (**_**N/a: XD)**_

**Cuando el humo se dispersó lo suficiente, un muchacho de traje negro desabrochado completamente, con una camisa roja desabrochada hasta la mitad, de ojos negros y de cabello del mismo color y sin olvidar su cola, apareció repentinamente, éste observó la habitación buscando a su objetivo… pero sin ninguna respuesta positiva.**

**- ¿En dónde mierda se encuentra ese bastardo?... Se llamaba… ¿Sai?- susurró para si mismo el imponente demonio mientras le buscaba por toda la habitación y no encontraba a nadie. Iba a ir a investigar al primer piso, pero se detiene en una puerta en la cual pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha- Aquí está…**

**Sai que ya había terminado de ducharse, cerró la llave del agua y procedió a abrir la cortina de baño para poder coger su toalla y secarse, mas… mientras abría la cortina la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista al arrogante demonio que lo observaba fijamente- Tú debes ser Sai- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.**

**- S-sí- cogió rápidamente la toalla para tapar su parte íntima, ya que la mirada del ojinegro era demasiado perturbadora- ¿Quién mierda eres tú y qué carajo haces en mi casa…? Y por sobre todo… ¿Qué haces en mi baño? - añadió con rudeza.**

**- En primer lugar, no tenias que taparte la polla porque no estoy interesado en mirártela y en segundo lugar, soy tu demonio así que merezco respeto ¿Entendiste gusano?- dijo mordaz.**

**- ¿Con respeto? Ja¿Qué mierda es eso de que eres un demonio?- exigió frustrado.**

**- Mejor te explico cuando estés vestido y no en esta situación tan… tan… morbosa- **

**- ¡Espera! Si eres un demonio… eso quiere decir que… ¿Vienes con el ángel?- interrogó más confuso.**

**- ¿Ángel¿Cuál ángel? - ¿Pero que estaba diciendo ese humano?**

**- El ángel que está en mi habitación… ¿No lo viste? Estaba por allí- se explicó apoyándose en la pared para asimilar su situación… **

**- No, no vi a nadie- **

**- Yo entré al baño y él estaba ahí, que extraño…- ambos morenos salieron del baño para poder registrar la habitación y ver si estaba el supuesto ángel, pero apenas salieron del baño no vieron a nadie- ¡OE! Tu ángel… etto… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?- se forzó en hacer memoria- ¡Ah, sí…¡Naruto¿Dónde mierda estás metido?**

**- A-aquí - ambos morenos miraron por todos lados sin poder ver a nadie- **

**-¿En dónde…?-respondió Sai que en ese momento se encontraba solo con una toalla amarrada a su cadera. Miraron hacia todas direcciones hasta que desde debajo de la cama vieron un mechón dorado, los dos ojinegros miraron extrañados a aquel mechón- ¿S-sai-kun… ya pasó¿Ya se fue…?- preguntó entrecortado.**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- Esa cosa… la cosa que apareció con el humo…- se intentó en explicar con el miedo aun en su tono de voz**

**- Eh… bueno exactamente… no- contestó sin más.**

**- Bien- respondió- Entonces no saldré de aquí… ¡nunca!- pues si que era un ángel terco y miedoso… **

**- Sal de una puta vez, que no te va a comer… o al menos eso creo- musitó más para sí-**

**- ¡P-pero!- suspiró resignado- De acuerdo- sacando cuidadosamente su cabeza por debajo de la cama, miró a todas direcciones para ver si corría peligro, hasta que decidió salir completamente para asegurarse de que lo pasaría nada- Bien… ya salí- exclamó más animado.**

**- No era tan difícil… ¡ah!- señaló al demonio que estaba a su lado- Y a este es la cosa a que tanto le tenias miedo, aunque más bien solo tiene cara de estreñido pero eso es todo… párese dócil- murmuró acariciando su barbilla ligeramente. **

**- ¿A quién mierda le dices dócil, pedazo de engendro mal desarrollado!- se defendió el demonio.**

**- Pues a ti… ¿A quien más? Oe naruto ¿Crees que es dócil o no?- preguntó al rubio- ¿Oe naruto¿Me escuchas?- pero naruto no le podía prestar atención ya que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel sensual demonio que lo había hipnotizado en un instante- ¿Qué te sucede, baka¡Hey, despierta!- gritó**

**- ¿Ah?- volvió en sí **

**- Me pregunto si… ¿Te quedaste embobado por el demonio?- preguntó con mofa- Kukuku… esto si que será interesante- **

**- NO- replicó con el ceño fruncido el pequeño ángel- Jamás, eso está prohibido.**

**- ¿Y por qué?- Un ángel y demonio… con reglas. Bien, eso no cuadraba en su vida.**

**- Pues… porque él es un demonio y yo un ángel, no puede haber sentimientos entre nosotros…- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.**

**- ¿Eso es cierto? Oe hombre con cola… ¿me escuchas o qué?- pero nuevamente era ignorado ya que sasuke no podías despegar su vista de aquel pequeño y adorable ángel, que tan solo con su mera presencia ya lo dejaba sin palabras- Uff... ahora tú… ¿Por qué me tinca que voy a tener que prestarles mi cama?- murmuró más para sí.**

**- ¿Eh¿Por qué dices eso, Sai-kun?- preguntó el ángel confuso.**

**- ¿Ah? No, por nada… eres demasiado inocente para entender ¿verdad, hombre con cola-kun?**

**- ¿A qué viene ese comentario?- le fulminó con la mirada.**

**- ¿Crees que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta? Prácticamente estás teniendo sexo con el pobre y SÓLO con la mirada- le apuntó con el dedo.**

**-… Tsk- el pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada**

**- Etto… ¿Por qué no entiendo nada?- Sí, era demasiado inocente y…**

**- ¡Porque eres un dobe!- respondieron ambos morenos a la vez**

**- Eso fue cruel… pero cambiando un poco el tema, debo explicarte que hago yo, el mejor ángel de los cielos, aquí en tu casa y en especial, en tu vida… - frenó sus palabras para darse la vuelta sonrojado - pero antes vístete… onegai.**

**- Eh… Cierto, olvide que eres tan marica que no puedes verle el culo a nadie- sonrió divertido. **

**- Claro que no. En mi mundo eso no esta permitido… así que vístete de una buena vez…- dijo sin mirarle.**

**- Bien, espera que ya lo hago- tomando su ropa se dirigió nuevamente hacia al baño para no poner más incomodo al pequeño rubio, dejando solos en la habitación a Sasuke y Naruto**

**- ¿Qué mierda hace un ángel aquí?- preguntó para romper el hielo.**

**- Pues para que te enteres, vine para ayudar a Sai a que se decida…- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.**

**- Así… ¿y por quién se tiene que decidir? - dijo con sorna.**

**- Pues… por Sakura, obvio- rió elevándose. **

**- Debes estar de coña¿por qué este baka se querría quedar con esa plana? Además a mí me enviaron para hacer que ese bisexual traumatizado se quede con Gaara, así que no te metas en mi camino¿entendiste, Usuratonkachi?- le desafió con la mirada también elevándose.**

**- ¿Con Gaara¡Es un hombre! Eso no puede ser- se negó cruzando los brazos.**

**- No tiene nada de malo de que sea hombre – el rubio infló sus mejillas enfadado por lo que el demonio le decía- Y así puede disfrutar más…- **

**- ¿Disfrutar qué?- le preguntó abriendo sus ojos azules.**

**- Pues al tener sexo, dobe- dijo sin complicarse más.**

**- ¡Degenerado! Eres igual de degenerado que ese idiota- señaló hacia al baño.**

**- ¿Por que¿Qué tiene que me guste el sexo…? Es normal- se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía sensualmente.**

**- No, eso no es normal. Eso es ser un calient… quiero decir un pervertido que lo único que le importa es el… el…se… se…- no podía decirlo, es decir¡Iba contra todos sus principios de ángel!**

**- ¿Sexo?**

**- Sí, eso- le dio la razón muy sonrojado **

**- No me interesa¿Por qué le pones tanto rollo a eso del sexo? Todo el mundo tiene sexo: las personas, los perros, los padres, el lechero, las vacas, hasta el anciano de la esquina lo hace con una mujer de 25 años, a ese viejo decrépito no se le acaba la batería por el viagra – rió con maldad mientras miraba lo boquiabierto que había dejado al rubio. **

**- Preferiría no saber de eso. Sólo te digo que yo voy a lograr convencer a Sai de que se quede con Sakura y ni tú ni nadie lo va a impedir- le advirtió con expresión seria.**

**- Eso es lo que tú crees, dobe, pero yo nunca he perdido y no pienso perder ante un afeminado como tú- sonrió con mofa y superioridad.**

**- ¿Cómo que afeminado! Yo no soy nada de eso, Soy un chico- se señaló exasperado. **

**- No es mi culpa de que tengas cara de mujercita, aunque… sinceramente…- le examinó minuciosamente de arriba hacia abajo - No te viene nada de mal…**

**- ¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó volviendo a su lado inocente.**

**- Nada, solo que eres muy hermoso para ser un ángel- pensó en voz alta.**

**- No, no digas eso, eres hombre al igual que yo y eso sonó muy pero muy feo- se negó cubriendo su rostro avergonzado**

**- Bueno, yo sólo dije la verdad- le restó importancia. **

**- Perverti…- pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Sai salió del baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos- **

**- Ya termine. ¿Contento?- preguntó algo fastidiado. **

**- Sí- respondió un feliz Naruto. **

**- ¿Ahora podrían explicarme bien lo que sucede?**

**- Bien…- inició Sasuke con una voz muy seria- Vine a la tierra para hacerte tomar la decisión de quedarte con Gaara y no con la estúpida esa…**

**- Que no es estúpida…- alegó Naruto en su defensa- A diferencia de él yo vine para convencerte y para que tomes la decisión correcta de quedarte con Sakura y no con Gaara…- le sonrió tiernamente**

**- ¿Y quieren que decida… ahora? – preguntó atemorizado. Estaba más confundido que en un examen.**

**- No es necesario que sea ahora, aunque si estuviera en tu lugar ya me habría quedado con Gaara, por lo menos tiene mejor culo que la otra…**

**- Es cierto, pero Sakura ha estado siempre conmigo, claro eso no le quita lo tonta y lame culos, sin embargo es mi amiga…**

**- Y por eso debes quedarte con ella- le insinuó el rubio **

**- Pero es que Gaara me calienta más… y ¡Arg! La verdad es que no sé a quién elegir- se sentó en el borde de su cama con ambas manos cruzadas**

**- Al menos ya entiendes el por qué de que ambos estamos aquí, tarde o temprano vas a tener que tomar una decisión y mientras eso pase estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo…- el bello demonio le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.**

**- Yo también, ya que es la misión que me dio Dios y no puedo dejarla así como así…- alzó el puño animado.**

**- Creo que tendremos que discutir esto cuando vuelva de la universidad, porque de nuevo se me hizo tarde- suspiró hastiado- Iruka-sensei me tirara la bronca por llegar tarde… otra vez- **

**- Oe, trastornado…- le llamó la atención Sasuke- ¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo con la plana o Gaara?- cuestionó.**

**- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle al así, teme?- regañó Naruto, mas el demonio ni siquiera le prestó atención.**

**- La verdad… la verdad… es que…- el ángel y el demonio le miraron expectantes**

**- ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!- dijeron en coro.**

**- Sí, he tenido con uno de ellos- confesó el pelinegro **

**- ¡NO¿Cómo es eso posible?- alegaba sin parar el rubio que de tan solo hablar del tema se colocaba todo rojo**

**- ¿Y con cuál?- preguntó sin inmutarse nuevamente el sexy demonio. (N/a: **_**baba 0)**_

**- No le preguntes eso¡no quiero saber!- protestó tapándose los oídos para no oír nada.**

**- ¿Es necesario que lo diga?- Se suponía que él debía interrogarles, no ellos a él.**

**- Si quieres que terminemos con esto rápido…- instó Sasuke algo cabreado por la indecisión de Sai.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! No deseo tener a un afeminado con trajecito apretadito, aunque no te queda para nada mal, es más… te ves delicioso así- añadió mientras miraba a Naruto - No quiero guardaespaldas y tampoco a un hombre con cola que tiene todo el día la cara estreñida, aunque tampoco estas para nada mal… tienes un lindo trasero también… ¿puedo tocarlo?- sonrió **

**- Vete a la mierda- respondió el aludido.**

**- Una tocadita… como se lo hice al rubio- ejemplificó **

**- ¡Me tocaste sin mi permiso, baka!- lloriqueó avergonzado.**

**- No te pongas sentimental, no es mi culpa que los ángeles y demonios tengan buen culo, así que solo quiero ver si es igual de blando que el tuyo…**

**- Ni se te ocurra tocarme engendro de pacoti…- pero antes de terminar de amenazar a Sai, éste no perdió el tiempo y con una de sus manos tomó por completo una de las nalgas de sasuke, haciendo que éste se enfadara aun más- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME?- criticó excéntrico por la osadía que tenía el moreno.**

**- Mmm… el tuyo es más firme, no es como el de Naruto que es más… ¿blando? Debo admitir que lo tienes muy bien ejercitado, todo un cuerazo- levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, enfureciendo más al demonio.**

**- Estás demente- la voz de Sasuke era amenazadora- Ahora que tuviste tu minuto feliz, responde a mi pregunta insecto- **

**  
**

**- ¿Cuál pregunta?- ladeó la cabeza confundido.**

**  
**

**- ¿Con cuál de los dos tuviste sexo, idiota!- **

**- ¡Ah! Con la persona que tuve sexo fue…**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

ya terminooooooooooooooo espero que les haya gustado y como ven sai es un degenerado, pero esto sigue, ya veran como se ponen las cosas para este degenerado moreno, jojojojojojojojo... pobre de sai... nos vemos en el otro cap

bayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


End file.
